


Tease.

by lizibabes



Series: MCR Bingo [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt tour: Stage antics on my MCR Bingo. Gerard pushes on stage.......Frank pushes back off stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Mainly porn, a little plot. AU in that the boys are no married.

Frank POV  
　  
They didn't really plan it, it always just sort of happened, even before they started really fucking around, long after Gerard got sober. They don't talk about what it is or what it might mean, it's always just something that is. Private despite the shows on stage. It never really goes that far, a few kisses, some touching. Gerard is always worse than him. Like tonight, he's already gotten up on stage and faked a damn orgasm, at least Frank thinks it's fake. It sounds a lot like Gerard really does when he's having an orgasm, but without the audience. Gerard won't give a straight answer about it either. Frank's pretty sure Gerard is fucking with them all when he acts like maybe he does get off on stage. Frank's been with him after plenty of times and Gerard is always still hard, dick wet and leaking, but not enough mess in there for Frank to believe he's really has had an orgasm. He's just being a tease, like he always is.  
　  
When Gerard slinks over to him he's not that worried, they're always getting in each other’s space on stage and off it. Tonight's no different, Gerard slips behind him, hand not holding the mic to his lips wrapping around Frank's waist, but he's careful not to fuck with Frank's guitar, which is one thing they never do on stage. There's having fun and there is letting it fuck up a performance and neither of them wants that. Gerard rests his head on Frank's shoulder as he belts out the words perfectly. His chest coming to rest against his back and Frank is cool with this, it feels good, he would totally play with Gerard all over his back any day, even though he thinks he would probably miss running around stage. And then Gerard shuffles closer, his hips meeting Frank's ass and Frank is now pretty damn sure Gerard hasn't cum recently, he might of really been jerking off when he slid his hands down his pants in front of all these people though because he is rock hard, his cock lined up right against Frank's ass crack and all he wants is to be naked and alone with Gerard right the fuck now. But he tries to play it cool, concentrates on playing, sending Gerard a flirty look, but nothing else.  
　  
Gerard smirks between words and then he actually grinds his hips forward into Frank's ass. He's either going to kill or marry Gerard one day, maybe both. Right now he is just trying to ignore him, like it's even impossible to ignore the hot guy rubbing his hard dick on your ass, especially when the guy's Gerard. He stays for a while and then he backs up, but not before giving Frank's ass a hard spank. He is such a little shit, he knows it'll make Frank think of every time Gerard has ever laid a hand on his ass, spanked him as a joke or as more sometimes. Fuck if Gerard's mission tonight was to give Frank a hard on then he has succeeded, thank fuck for his guitar hiding everything.   
　  
It should end there, Gerard's had his fun, but clearly he's not done. He prowls around the stage, looking like living sin. Comes back to Frank and drops to his knees right next to him, back bowing back as he pants into the mic, breathy and sexual. He gives Frank this look, so hot it could blister, so hot it has his balls tightening. Gerard's hand snakes out till his hand can wrap around Frank's ankle, which kind of ruins his plan to back away, get some distance and Gerard probably knows he'd been planning that, too fucking smart some times. His hand starts moving slowly up Frank's calf and that shouldn't even feel sexy, but it's Gerard and it does. Fucking strong artist hands, with those long fingers, they drive him nuts whenever they are on his skin.   
　  
And Gerard doesn't stop, his hand just keeps moving higher, luckily it’s at the back of Frank's leg so people probably can't tell just how much Gerard is groping him, just that he is. He keeps on moving his hand till it's on Frank's ass and that shit just isn't fair. Gerard squeezes and Frank feels his knees buckle a little, he is so fucking easy when it comes to Gerard. Those hands, he can't resist those hands. The hand on his ass is wondering again, fingers pressing against the seam of Franks jeans, hard and right over his crack, Seriously, it's like what the fuck? Does Gerard want him to cum in his pants on stage? Which okay maybe he does. It's not like the other man is exactly shy about sex, not necessarily an exhibitionist, but an audience gets Gerard pumped up sometimes and he gets off on being a huge fucking tease on stage. He is so getting him back for this, it takes all his self-control not to rock back on those fingers, press his ass against them so he can feel more through the thick denim.  
　  
He's not sure if he's relived or not when Gerard's hand is gone and he gets to his feet, still close and leaning closer. A kiss on the cheek after everything else should feel like nothing, but after everything, with his skin already buzzing it feels like everything. He wants to grab the back of Gee's head, pull him close, kiss him hard, bite at his soft bottom lip. He wants them both naked it a bed, fuck it he just wants. They kick into an encore, the crowd is screaming, which is always a fucking rush, but he really doesn't need any more excitement right now. Gerard yells shit at the audience, saunters about, cocking his hip and his head, fucking sassy and hot and just so much himself. His stage persona not far from how the real guy can be, just maybe more confidante. In the beginning he wasn't, but these days Gerard is all swagger and confidence in the bedroom and he has all the moves to back it up. Seeing him like this on stage? Frank can't help but think of sex. Gerard knows how to make him fall apart, shatter, he also knows how to wind him up get him going. This isn't the first time Gerard has done something to tease him on or off stage.  
　  
Gerard comes over to sing the last of the song through Frank's mic, their mouths so close they're almost touching and Frank just wants to kiss him. As much as he loves that beautiful voice he would rather his tongue was in Gerard's mouth right now. He'd rather hear moans than words. And not moans put on for the stage, because Gerard is being a dick, but real moans, caused by Frank doing something filthy to his body. Gerard leans against his side as he sings, body a hot line all along Frank's side. Gerard's arm around his waist isn't shocking, but it is distracting, as are the soft strokes of fingers at his waist, where his T-shirt has ridden up a little, giving Gerard access to bare skin. It makes him shiver and has never been more happy in his life to play the last cord of a song in his life. The crowd goes wild, Gerard waves and then it's all a rush of movement as they leave stage and hand off instruments to techs. Frank doesn't let go of Gerard. Instead he drags him along, looking for anywhere with less people because this cannot wait till they get back to tonight's hotel.   
　  
He pushes Gerard into the room they had all hung out in earlier, it's still a mess, soda bottles and chip packets everywhere. He doesn't care about the room though, only that no one else is there right now. He gets into Gerard's face and kisses him hard, hands in the singer's hair now that he doesn't have to worry about holding onto his guitar. Gerard moans and doesn't even seem to notice that Frank is unzipping him till his pants are shoved down to mid-thigh.  
　  
"Frankie, someone could walk in." Gerard gasps, he's not pulling back though, arms wrapped around Frank's waist instead of using them to pull his sinfully tight pants back up.  
　  
"What? Now you’re shy, you weren't shy on stage when you were teasing me." Frank points out, seen as they’re not kissing right now it seems like the perfect time to get Gerard's top off. The looks he gives Frank is about maybe a little over half horny and just under half not impressed with being the almost naked guy in a public place.  
　  
"Wasn't teasing." Gerard pouts, but he lets Frank back him up over to the couch so clearly the pout is just to try and distract Frank. Normally it would work, but not now, Gerard might push him, but he will push back.   
　  
"It's only not teasing if you follow through." Frank points out as he strips. Teasing can be cool and he doesn't think teasing a person necessarily means you have to do what you said. Like they've joked about fucking places, talked dirty about things that they'll never do.  
　  
"If you want follow through, I should be fucking you." Gerard points out as Frank gets lube and a condom out of his jeans. Life with Gerard has taught him to always be prepared, like a dirty version of a boy scout.  
　  
"Just because you had your hand all over my ass doesn't mean that's what's happening." Frank shrugs, climbing up on the couch and getting between Gerard's legs, he lost the rest of his pants at some point, maybe when Frank was getting the lube. It's not like Gerard's fingers pressing just right doesn't make him want to get fucked and it's not like they both don't like it both ways. But Gerard drove him crazy out there, so now he wants to be the one in control driving Gerard crazy and maybe he can get Gerard's gorgeous, long artist fingers in his ass while they fuck anyway, best of both worlds.  
　  
He slicks up his fingers and rolls the condom on ready, it's not like they have the time to take this slow, draw it out. Not when people are probably looking for them, assuming they went ahead to sign or something. Someone will walk into this room sooner or later, so he works his fingers into Gerard as fast as he can while still being careful not to hurt him. Frank would never touch Gerard again if he hurt him like this, there’s kinky and there’s being a jackass.  
　  
He's getting ready to push into Gerard, when he passes over what's left of the lube. Gerard frowns, not getting it, before his eyes darken and Frank knows he's got it. He slicks up his fingers as Frank starts to push gently in, Gerard's pretty relaxed and worked up, doesn't seem to want to go slow either, his legs wrapping around Frank to pull him in deeper. He's all the way in, giving Gerard time to adjust when he feels fingers at the base of his spine, hot skin under cool slick lube. The angle isn't the best, they have to move around a lot before they get it to work. But then it does and it feels so fucking awesome that Frank can't not thrust. His dick inside Gerard, penetrating him, Gerard's fingers in him, it's fucking perfect.  
　  
"Fuck, do you have any idea how hard you got me on stage tonight?" Frank asks, leaning into kiss Gerard before he can answer, it's not like either of them need an answer, they both know how worked up Frank was on stage, how worked up he still is.  
　  
"Fuck, Frankie, feels so good, gonna cum." They’re both moving fast, Frank slamming his hips into Gerard, while his fingers work just as fast. They've both been horny since the show started and the public place they're fucking in ramps up the urgency.   
　  
He gets a hand on Gerard's dick, jerking him off hard and fast, his way flicked by pre-cum. He wants to get Gerard off first, to see him fall apart beneath him before he lets go himself. He sucks on Gerard's neck, trying to keep a rhythm with his hips and hand even as his own balls draw up tight. Gerard is hitting that spot almost every time and he is so tight around Frank's dick.   
　  
Gerard's orgasm hits first, his back aching as he moans loud enough for people rooms away to hear, there is no way that nobody heard that. But Frank can't bring himself to care as Gerard's muscles tighten on his cock, milking his dick even as his fingers are still thrusting. He's more gasping against Gerard's neck now than kissing him, but it feels so fucking good and he's so close.  
　  
He cums hard, biting into Gerard's shoulder. He knows it'll bruise, but he knows Gerard won't care. He seems to like being marked up if it's Frank doing the marking. He slumps forward, his whole body covered in sweat, he feels fantastic and from the dopey grin Gerard is giving him he's enjoying the after glow as well.  
　  
"That's what you get for being a tease." Frank tells him once he's got his breath back, his face half buried in Gerard's neck, muffling the words.  
　  
"If this is what teasing gets me, remind me to tease you more often. That was fucking, just fuck, Frankie, not an incentive not to play with you on stage." Gerard laughs.  
　  
"You play with me on stage, I play with you off." Frank agrees.  
　  
"Oh my God, my eyes!" someone yells, he's pretty sure it's Bob, he's not lifting his head to find out. He's completely naked, laid out on top of Gerard, his softening dick is still in Gerard, he is not turning to look at Bob.  
　  
"Just practising the stage gay." Frank yells out because he's a shit. He hears shuffling as Bob and whoever else was with him leaves.  
　  
"I hope Mikey wasn't with Bob." Gerard groans.  
　  
"It's not like he's never walked in on us fucking before." Frank shrugs, pulling out carefully and taking care of the condom.  
　  
"Yeah, but he said if it happened more than ten times in one tour he's telling our Mom." Gerard complains as they both start getting dressed.  
　  
"What number are we on now?" Frank asks, he honestly can't remember how many times they've been walked in on by the guys in the band, various other people and Mikey.   
　  
"Five if he saw us this time." Gerard says, trying to make his hair look a little less freshly fucked and failing. He's kind of glad about that, Gee has hot sex hair.  
　  
"Next time he threatens to tell on you just remind him of all the people we've walked in on him with, different people." Mikey Way has been the king of the hook up on every tour they've ever been on. Frank's seen him with a lot of people, guys, girls, doing a whole lot of shit.  
　  
"Good plan, thank God for my brother's questionable morals." Gerard smirks, taking his hand as they wonder off to find the guys.  
　  
He'll never get sick of performing with Gerard, the music, the teasing, it's beyond anything he ever imagined. It kind of rocks, even though getting hard on stage is embarrassing as fuck, at least what happens off stage isn't.  
　  
The End.


End file.
